Ahora no es el momento
by Grey Winter
Summary: Erik sintió una mezcla de ira y preocupación al verlo de pie en medio de un semicírculo que formaban los demás clientes, Charles el jodido Charles Xavier, estaba a mitad de una estúpida competencia de tragos. - Cherik AU -


**Disclaimer: **X-men no me pertenece es propiedad de sus creadores y yo solos los empleo en esta historia sin fines de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>E<strong>rik a veces se preguntaba seriamente, si tendría alguna especie de imán invisible, que fuera el culpable de que siempre terminara rodeado de gente irritante y estúpida. La mayor parte de su vida fue así, empezando con el desgraciado de su padrastro, que tras la muerte de su madre, paso a hacerse cargo de su custodia. Vivir con ese hombre había sido todo un infierno, nunca perdía la oportunidad de menospreciarlo, usando unos bonitos y decorativos adjetivos ofensivos cada vez que lo llamaba, obligándolo a realizar tareas de limpiezas por demás absurdas y tediosas solo para molestarlo. En una ocasión, su padrastro se atrevió a ofender la memoria de su madre, en venganza Erik pincho los neumáticos de su automóvil, seguido de unas finas ralladuras a un costado, hechas con un desarmador de bolsillo, arruinando la perfecta capa de pintura, que el hombre cuidaba con tanto recelo. Ese mismo día su padrastro estallo en ira y aunque lo que mas deseaba en ese instante, era estampar la cabeza de Erik contra la pared mas cercana, no lo hizo, el sujeto era estúpido, pero no tanto, sabia que si se atrevía a tocar a Erik, podría perder los bienes que tenia a su cargo, terminando envuelto en líos legales.

Para cuando cumplió la mayoría de edad, su padrastro no tardo en echándolo a la calle, por suerte Erik tenia los recursos para mantenerse por su cuenta, no tardo en encontrar un lugar donde quedarse y se concentro en ser admitido en la universidad. La última noticia que tuvo de su padrastro, fue que el hombre había muerto ahogado en whisky barato, de no ser por que se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Erik seguramente habría vuelto hasta allí, solo para poder bailar sobre su tumba.

Los siguientes años pasaron sin pena ni gloria, compañeros de piso fastidiosos, fiestas interminables, amnesia temporal por exceso de alcohol, exámenes finales, una que otra noche de sexo ocasional sin compromisos, pero ninguna cara que valiera la pena recordar. No fue si no hasta su ultimo año, que se topo con este singular personaje llamado Charles Xavier, que con su encantador acento ingles, se paseaba de un lado para el otro por todo el campus, sonriéndole cada vez que lo veía, con una sonrisa amplia y sincera. Al principio Erik no sabia como sentirse al respecto, una parte de él desconfiaba, otra sencillamente creía que el sujeto debía estar bastante confundido, siendo su primer año ahí, seguramente todavía no escuchaba acerca de su reputación, por que si, Erik ya era conocido por muchos, aunque no por razones muy positivas.

Lo que sucedió después, no sabía bien como explicarlo, una noche cuando regresaba a su habitación, término atrapado en el ascensor por una falla de energía temporal, dejándolo con tan solo la compañía de Xavier, quien termino encerrado junto con él. Xavier sin dudarlo, inicio una conversación entre ellos y aunque al principio le resultaba difícil mostrarse amable con el otro, poco a poco, dejo caer su barrera, no recordaba el numero de veces que termino actuando como un idiota frente al otro, sin saber bien como comportarse, mentalmente se repetía que no era culpa suya, si no de los brillantes ojos azules que poseía Charles, que lo distraían.

Un par de semanas, luego meses y terminaron volviéndose una especie de mejores amigos, sin embargo Erik pensaba que al terminar el año cada uno tomaría caminos distinto, perdiendo contacto y olvidase de la existencia del otro. Sabía que eso pasaría, por que siempre era de la misma forma y no existía razón para que esta vez fuera distinto.

Pero lo que Erik todavía no sabia, es que Charles no estaba dispuesto a dejar ir su amistad así de fácil. No solo se mantuvo en contacto en todo momento, también término haciéndole varias visitas regulares en su nueva casa, estuvo con él incluso la noche que consiguió el puesto de trabajo que tanto quería, celebrando la noticia con un par de cervezas. Y todo eso, hasta llega a este momento incomodo en el que ya no podía negar lo mucho que le alegraba que Charles siguiera formando parte de su vida.

Erik no era una persona de muchas palabras, ni de muchos amigos, por lo que resultaba en todo un acontecimiento, digno de ver y enmarcar como prueba para las futuras generaciones, de que Erik Lehnsherr había sido capas de mantener una amistad sana y duradera con otro ser humano. Charles era una persona llena de virtudes, inteligente y por demás paciente, sin importar cuantas veces se lo cuestionara así mismo, Erik nunca encontraría la razón del por que Charles había elegido mantener su amistad. Quizás en algún futuro cercano se lo preguntaría directamente.

Pasado un tiempo de apacible calma, Erik termino envuelto en la vida personal de Charles, dejando al descubierto, los problemas familiares que tenia, enterándose así que Charles también había sufrido maltratos por su padrastro, por fortuna, Xavier aun contaba con su madre en ese entonces, que cuido de él en todo momento. Una noche, recibió una llamada informándole sobre la delicada salud de su madre, la noticia logro desmoronar por completo el ánimo de Charles.

Erik, quien tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a la señora Xavier, aunque por como tiempo, llego a admirar el gran temple y serenidad que mostro en todo momento, sin dejar ver algún signo de debilidad derivado de su enfermedad. Era una mujer distinguida y de gran porte, y aunque su rostro lucia inexorable a la vista de todos, solo cuando Charles cruzaba la puerta de su habitación, era que su expresión se relajaba y su mirada se tornaba cálida.

Ese había sido el único momento, en que su madre se permitió ser afectuosa, lejos de todas las exigencias y presión, que como madre soltera, tuvo que vivir a lo largo de toda su vida, tendiendo que ser fuerte para poder estar al frente de la familia. Luego de luchar durante varios meses por recuperar su salud, internada en una clínica, llego ese trágico día, en que su vida termino extinguiéndose, en medio de esas cuatro paredes blancas.

Los últimos dos años no habían sido fáciles para Charles, la muerte de su madre, había cambiado las cosas en gran medida, su actitud afable y la gran sonrisa, que tanto lo caracterizaban, cambio, para convertirse en un hombre más reservado y de sonrisa tímida. Fue como si el gran brillo que hacia relucir su persona se opacara, como una luz que se extingue al caer la noche.

El proceso de duelo fue difícil.

Charles, comenzó a visitar bares locales con mayor frecuencia y a beber. En una de esas tantas noches, Erik se dispuso a hacerle compañía, sentados frente a una barra de tragos libres y esa misma noche presencio esta parte de Xavier que no conocía, llena de excesos y conducta irresponsable, bebiendo hasta perder el sentido.

Preocupado, Lehnsherr invirtió cada hora de su tiempo libre en distraer la mente de Charles, se reunían después del trabajo para compartir una cena, charlar o jugar ajedrez, durante un tiempo, esa rutina pareció funcionar, pero aun así podía ver en lo profundo de sus pupilas, la tormenta de sentimientos que luchaba por contener.

Tras una pequeña lucha interna, Charles logro controlar su bebida, con días buenos y otros malos. No obstante y contra todo pronóstico, aquella tarde lo vio llegar, al mismo lugar de siempre, donde acostumbraban reunirse, luciendo de nuevo esa gran sonrisa que hacia resaltar el azul de sus ojos, esa sonrisa que Erik no había sido consiente de cuanto extrañaba ver, hasta ese momento.

Charles no tardo en contarle el origen detrás de su repentino cambio de ánimo, la causa de todo aquel despliegue de felicidad, se debía a una mujer, una compañera de su trabajo, con la que Xavier inició una relación.

Con la noticia, Erik pudo sentir un gran peso caer al fondo de su estomago, una sensación molesta al igual que amarga, quizás la cena no le había caído bien y por eso se sentía así, cosa poco creíble ya que apenas y había probado bocado desde que charles empezó su explicación.

Después de ese día, su rutina cambio, ahora ya no había cena para dos, ni noches de charlas interminables a mitad de un juego de ajedrez, de nueva cuenta, volvía a este mundo lejos de cualquier cosa relacionada con el ojiazul, de nuevo volvía a ser el mismo y solitario Erik Lehnsherr.

.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.

De no ser por esas esporádicas llamadas que recibía de Charles, no habría tenido forma de saber más sobre él. Un buen día logro convencerlo para verse y por fin presentarle a su novia, Erik asistió al lugar acordado no sin poder evitar cierta antipatía ante la situación. No tenia por que presentársela, Erik NO creía que fuera necesario, después de todo, su opinión no tenia mayor importancia, el solo era un amigo mas, de la larga lista de contactos de Xavier.

Erik estaba seguro, que de haber tenido, la oportunidad de revivir ese día, lo habría hecho terminando con los mismos nefastos resultados. Moira una mujer de cabello corto y sonrisa discreta, que proyectaba seguridad con cada una de sus acciones y palabras, la mujer que hacia feliz a Charles, la misma que lo miraba de esa forma extraña, casi detractora. Fueron una mezcla de silencios incómodos y frases sin terminar, los que confirmaron la teoría de Erik, él no era el único que esperaba a que la cena terminara lo antes posible, Moira tampoco estaba feliz de estar ahí y el saber que lograba molestar aunque fuera un poco a esa casi desconocida mujer, fue el único consuelo que Lehnsherr tuvo el resto de la velada.

Desde entonces, el trato entre Moira y él siempre fue así de tenso, y Erik nunca hizo nada para intentar cambiarlo, una parte de él, se resistía a mostrarse amigable con ella y suponía que Moira compartía su misma aversión.

En los últimos meses, su amistad con Xavier se volvió más lejana, él se enfrasco en su trabajo, una de las pocas cosas que le ayudaban a no terminar envuelto en pensamientos absurdos. Lo único que tenia claro es que ya no tenia de que preocuparse, Charles estaba bien y feliz junto a Moira.

O eso era lo que el creía…

* * *

><p><em>Bien primero que nada este es mi primer fic Cherik, así que les pido que no sean muy duros conmigo. <em>

_Una mención en especial para __**Andrea**__, que gracias a ella, me anime a escribir sobre esta encantadora pareja! Así que ya saben, para cualquier reclamo o queja vaya con ella XDDD jejejeje. Pero bueno espero les guste._

_Y no olviden dejar sus comentarios al igual que sus sugerencias, dudas, correcciones, saludos o lo que quieran, será bien recibido. _

_Saludos y gracias por leer. _


End file.
